The Stupid Game
by NollyLvn
Summary: AU- Well, Juvia was really into a game. A game that irritated Gray so much. Find out here! My fourth one-shot :D


I'm trying to find new topics for my one-shots. I've been thinking in using weird choices, so yeah. Juvia is just being Juvia and Gray is just being Gray. I'm pretty sorry if there's any wrong grammar or errors in spelling as well as if the characters are OOC (out of character). So, enjoy! And I'm not apologizing for this stupid one-shot hahaha :D

**Harvest Moon**

This was lame. Gray was pretty bored of everything, it was in the middle of the day yet there was not a thing to make his day a little better than just laying on his not-so-comfy couh. He considered the option of maybe he would ask Juvia to go out with him, or continue his boring watching TV contest the remote in his palm.

But he realized that his girlfriend was acting real strange lately, for the past few weeks, she had been keeping her dark blue eyes on her laptop's 14,5 inch monitor. He was always asking her things but she just responded with a simple 'Really?', 'Oh', 'Yes', 'No.' 'Uh-uh' or 'Okay.'

For example…

"_Hey, Juvia, I've got something funny to tell you!" Gray said as he walked in their class. He saw his eight-months girlfriend was playing her toshka-blue laptop full of concentration._

"_Good," she answered without even looking at him like she would usually do._

"_Err…" he paused for staring at the girl, "So, this morning was Natsu's worst moment ever!"_

"_Oh," Juvia replied unthoughtfully. This made Gray a little irritated, really._

"_That dumbass fell of the tree of Macao's face first! After that, Lucy came up to him only to bark all the things about the leftover foods last night! And you know what?"_

"_Okay,"_

_Dafuq! He was actually trying hard to get her attention this time! But look at what she did. She ignored him! "Are you listening to me, Juvia?" he question in a completely annoyed tone._

"_No."_

"_For real?!"_

"_I mean yes!" she immediately corrected herself, before averting her eyes to meet the onyx ones of her boyfriend, "So, what's that about Cana-san's bicycle?"_

… "_Seriously, dude?"_

That was one of those shitty moments in the latest weeks of his. Come on, he wanted to spend more time with the girl he loved but that female just had to destroy all the will in his heart with her laptop.

He dialed that girlfriend of his eventually. After all, she was the source of Gray's boredom. He would rather be completely ignored by her side than rotting to die in his apartment.

"_Hello, Gray-sama?_" greeted Juvia from across the phone, there was sounds of typing keyboard near her.

"Hi, how are you doing?" asked Gray in a hushed voice. Did he disturb her?

"_Totally fine_," there went the short-response again.

"Do you mind if I go to see you?" he rarely asked this because she was always the one who asks him to meet each other.

"_No_," she said. Simple _enough_.

"All right, see you in a bit."

"_K_."

Woah! That's hurt. He growled as he cursed that damned laptop of hers while getting ready to go to her house that lived by seven women of a blonde (Lucy Heartfilia), two pinkette (Meredy, Aries), three blunettes (Juvia Lockser, Levy McGarden, Wendy Marvell), a blackette (Ultear Milkovich), and a scarlette (Erza Scarlet).

He drove his jet-black car and placed it swiftly in Juvia's front empty lot that usually used for parking. He texted his girl to open the door before walking out of the car. The average house seemed so quiet, and it was absolutely out of order. That poor house of Juvia was always full of noises, cheers, laughs, and beatings.

"Welcome, Gray-sama," she welcomed her lovest boy with a bear hug.

"Yeah, so what are you doing?" asked the raven-haired man to the point.

"Just playing her laptop," she answered while she stepped aside to let him in and went to her room with Gray. The blue one.

There was four rooms in the house, actually, its not exactly Juvia's house. Juvia's parent gave her the lot of space but they didn't mean to build her a house there. So The girls decided to help her out as well as themselves. The pink room was Lucy's and Aries', the blue one was Erza's and Juvia's, the orange with a little pink and dark blue one was Levy's and Wendy's, finally, the white with some deep brown lines was Ultear's and Meredy's.

"Where's the girls?" asked her guy solemnly but she could hear the curious touch in it.

"Hmm, let Juvia think…" she mumbled before continuing, "Wendy-chan, Erza-san, and Ultear-san is going to the discount that was being hold by the supermarket nearby, Levy-chan and Meredy is in the school for sociality's act, Lucy is going out with Natsu-san."

"So, you're all alone?" asked Gray raising an eyebrow, this was getting into his skin.

"Yep," she said as she prepared some cold drinks for the boy and put it on her little table.

He took a sip of the ordinary water from several served kinds of colorful sweet liquids, "Thanks."

"You're welcome," she muttered already getting her full attention to the monitor again.

Gray grunted, "What the heck is exactly are you doing?"

"I'm playing!" she chirped gleefully with sparkles in her cerulean eyes. Wow, she changed her mood so fast.

"Playing what?" he inquired out of curious, this game was the freaking source of her disturbing antics… It wouldn't get away easily from him.

"_Harvest Moon_!" she declared with such enormous energy.

"Harvest Moon?" his jaw opened widely in disbelieve. Hey, if he isn't wrong, then Harvest Moon is that lame play about digging fields and fishing for a very long time, wasn't it?

"Its so exciting! Come here, Gray-sama, you have to see it!"

"No." He didn't want to interrupt her romance with that herpes month.

"Why nooooot?" she whined childishly.

"Its lame."

"No, its not! Come see it!" she cried.

"I said, no."

She literally _cried_.

"Okay, okay!"

"Yeay! Gray-sama!" she clapped her hands in utter happiness. Wow, that was a fast 180.

…

"See? Its great!" Juvia chimed as she finished explaining about things to her tsundere boyfriend.

"Whatever," he said waving her off, "What time is it?"

She looked at the time in the corner lower right of her monitor, "Its eight pm. Why?"

"I think its time for me to go home, can I borrow your flashdisk?" he asked while drinking so it sounded like 'kern arye broyr frezdusq?'

The blunette sweatdropped, "Of course, what for?" she asked as she gave him his black jacket.

"Just to copy some antivirus, in case I have any worms in my laptop."

"Here you go, Gray-sama," the Lockser girl handed the raven haired man her blue 8 GB flashdisk.

Everything's blue… "Thanks again."

"Okay," she waited for the loading to finish, "Done yet?"

"Its all done. Well, I'm going home. Good bye, Juvia."

The two of them stood in front of Juvia's house's door. He kissed her forehead tenderly before walking to his car

"Farewell, be careful on the way home, Gray-sama!"

"I will!"

Then, his car was already gone.

A few days later…

Gray was unusually silent in the class. Juvia noticed this and went to his chair only to had him staring seriously into his laptop's monitor.

"Gray-sama, what are you doing? Are you sick?" she asked while going to stand behind him. She feared that he was watching some nasty things, as… you know… porn or something…

"Nothing much," he answered nonchalantly still paying his laptop.

She was getting freaking curious about his latest behavior, what was the reason behind all this? She peeked into the screen of his laptop.

He was playing Harvest Moon.

#

To you people who doesn't know what **Harvest Moon** is, its an amazing game from Bandai or whatever it is I forgot. I got intoxinated by that game when I was in Elementary School and in Junior High School :3

Well, hey guys! This is not funny! XD My sister said my eyes were so red, so I have to sleep now! I'm so kind (?)

For the sake of my secureness, review please? Hehehe… ;)


End file.
